fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy V.S. The Potty (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 5
(Tommy's POV) "My mommy finished changing me out of my clothes and tooked me back out of the bathroom. When I got back to the playpen the other babies wanted to knowed what happened." "What happened Tommy?" Lil asked "I-I had to go potty really bad and I accidently went potty while talking to Timmy." Tommy, feeling embarrassed, explained "That's why I left; I was going to tell his mommy that he had to go potty." Chuckie added in. "I'm never going to be able to use the potty." I said sadly "Yes you will Tommy, it will just take time, I mean did you sees how long it tooked for Chuckie to be potty trained." Kimi said to me "I was hoping my friends were right, and I am hoping that it won't be too much longer." (Normal POV) "I don't really knows about this potty training stuff Tommy, but I know you can do's it." Dil said to Tommy "Thanks Dil," Tommy thanked "Why don't you just put the sprout back in diapers, Stu wasn't potty trained when he was 2 years old." Lou said "No, he has to learn how to use the potty Pop," Didi said "Whatever you say," Lou replied "Kids it's time to go!" Didi shouted to the Rugrats. The babies then got out of the sand box as they went over to Didi, as they left the park. {Back at the Pickles' Residence} The Rugrats had just finished eating lunch, and were currently playing jungle explorers in the backyard. "Follow me guys, as we venture through the drainforest." Tommy said to the others. The Rugrats walked through the bushes as they came out the other side, near the house. "Look it's a river," Phil said "A-a river," Tommy stuttered looking at the "river". Didi was watering her garden as the water from the hose made a little stream of water. Tommy felt like he had to go potty again. "How are we going to get acrossed the river Tommy?" Lil asked Tommy however didn't answer, he really felt like he had to go potty when he felt the feeling in his stomach. Tommy finally snapped out of it when his mom turned off the water. "It looks like the river dried up," Tommy said with a sheepish grin as the continued there adventure. After a while the Rugrats were back inside the house for dinner. "Hey Tommy," "Yeah Chuckie," "What happened back theres?" "What do you mean Chuckie?" "Why did you stop at the river?" "I-I felt like I had to go potty but when my mommy turned off the water, I didn't have to goes anymore." Angelica, who had been inside watching TV, came outside and heard the Rugrats conversation "Ha, you're just like Finster, scared to be without his diaper. Everybody who's anybody is potty trained." Angelica laughed "I'm not scared; it's just that I'm not uses to it." Tommy said "Whatever you say Tommy," Angelic Soon the sun started to set, Phil and Lil went home, and Kimi and Angelica also went home but Chuckie wanted to stay with Tommy. Dil was already asleep in his crib as Chuckie and Tommy were lying in Tommy's bed. "Chuckie…" Tommy whispered "Yeah Tommy," Chuckie answered "What if I go potty in the bed again?" Tommy asked "If you wakes up and you have to go, just go to the potty and go, I did when I had that nightscare." Chuckie said "Okay Chuckie," Tommy said as he went to sleep {About an hour later} The Pickles' Residence was quiet as everyone was asleep, Tommy was dreaming about the adventure they were having earlier that day. In Tommy's dream he was leading the Rugrats through the rainforest once again as they came up to the river. Tommy, in his dream, noticed a boat as he and the others climb inside. The boat then traveled down the river as the river became wider and rushing water could be heard, The rugrats then figured out it was a waterfall as they tried to row away from the waterfall. "What are we going to do Tommy?" Dream Dil asked Tommy tried to find something to help them get away from the waterfall but it was too late as the boat went over the waterfall. All of the rugrats fell out of the boat falling over the waterfall into a giant toilet, which flushed them all down. Tommy then woke up with a cold sweat, breathing heavily. "I really got to go nows," Tommy said as he climb out of bed Tommy ran down the hall into the bathroom, where Chuckie's clown potty was. Tommy then sat on the clown potty and went to the bathroom as he sighed with relief. Didi then heard a sound, not knowing it was Tommy using the potty, and went to see what it was. Didi walked to the bathroom doorway to find Tommy using the potty. "Stu look!" Didi called to Stu "What is it?" Stu said as he came up next to Didi "Tommy got out of bed all by himself, and he used the potty." Didi said "Great job champ," Stu said as he patted Tommy on the head. Chuckie and Dil came to see what happened as they peeked into the bathroom as Stu and Didi walked out. "Well like Angelica said, everybody who's anybody is potty trained, and you're an anybody like me now." Chuckie said "Yeah," Dil agreed "I sure am," Tommy said "I knew you could do it Tommy." Chuckie said THE END Category:Tommy V.S. The Potty Chapters Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles